les pensées de la lune
by Titou Moony
Summary: Vous stressez en attendant vos résultats? J'ai la solution pour faire passer votre déprime: apprenez à relativiser! les pensées du dernier maraudeur, trop oublié dans le Tome 5, sur la mort de Sirius...R&R!


_**Les sentiments de Remus après la mort de Sirius:**_

_****_

__

__

__

__

Suite au défi de Ikuko sur la Galerie d'Art de Remus Lupin:

__

__

__

_Tu m'avais dit que jamais tu ne partirais. Quand tu avais compris ce que j'étais, avec james et peter vous aviez dit que cela ne changerait rien et que cela ne m'empêcherait pas d'être heureux._

__

_Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu avais menti. Vous aviez menti. Je n'ai été véritablement heureux que durant ces brèves années de Poudlard, mais la vie ne se réduit pas aux années d'études._

__

_Et après... Après, je vous ai perdu. Je suis parti quelques temps à l'étrangers et en revenant rien n'était plus pareil._

__

_Toi, Sirius, qui étais mon meilleur ami, tu t'es mis à m'éviter, nous nous sommes disputé, et nous nous sommes soupçonnés. Comment après ça cela aurait pu être pareil?_

__

_Je vous ai tous perdu ce jour-là. Chaque nuit d'Halloween que j'ai passé et que je passerai je m'en souviendrai. Je suis condamné à regretter toute ma vie de n'avoir pu etre là..._

__

_Je t'ai haï, oh oui je t'ai détesté du plus profond de mon âme, mon ami, quand j'ai pensé avoir la confirmation de ton crime. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire et pourtant..._

__

_Et puis, un jour, une année, j'ai vu mes espoirs refleurir à nouveau. J'ai rencontré le petit harry devenu grand. J'étais professeur, le métier que j'avais toujours rêvé d'exercer, et j'étais de retour à Poudlard, où j'avais passé les meilleures années de ma vie._

__

_Ca a été dur, d'essayer de ne plus voir vos fantomes se ballader devant mes yeux, ou d'imaginer que c'était James qui m'écoutait en classe quand je ne voyais pas les yeux de Harry. Mais après tant d'année reclus, j'a pu enfin revivre._

__

_Et un jour, en cette fin d'année, j'ai compris la supercherie._

__

_j'ai compris la trahison._

__

_Et nous nous sommes mentis à nouveau. _

__

_Nous étions heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé, lavés de tout soupçon, et nous nous étions promis que plus rien ne nous séparerait. Que tout redeviendrai normal, comme avant._

__

_Comment avons-nous pu penser ça? Rien ne fut comme avant. Nous avions vieilli et pas dans les meilleurs conditions. Toi à Azkaban et moi dans un taudis, la moitié du temps malade à cause des pleines lunes qui se passaient mal, et assailli par les démons du passé. Et même si nous nous sommes retrouvé, ce n'était plus pareil._

__

_Ce ne sera jamais plus pareil._

__

_Nous étions des jeunes gens effrontés, rieurs, blagueurs, mais Voldemort et la suspicion qu'il a fait régner nous a détruit. Je n'en veux même plus à Peter. Au petit Peter qui nous suivait tout le temps. S'il est tombé aussi bas, c'est aussi à cause de notre faute, car même s'il était notre ami, nous ne l'avons jamais mis au même pied d'égalité, sans nous en rendre compte. Nous le protégions, mais du coup nous le méprisions aussi un peu._

__

_Et Voldemort a fait le reste._

__

_Et maintenant, tu m'as quitté une deuxième fois._

__

_je ne sais pas si tu me quittes pour toujours ou seulement pour un temps indéterminé, car personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se cache derrière ce voile... mais néanmoins... J'ose espérer..._

__

_Non. je ne peux pas espérer. Tout au fond de moi, je sais que cette fois-ci tu ne reviendras pas. Que quand tu m'as dit bonne chance et que tu m'as serré dans tes bras avant la bataille, c'était bien la dernière fois. Je crois même que je l'avais compris sur le coup, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre._

__

_Et maintenant... Maintenant tu es mort et disparu et je suis devant ta tombe vide, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, toutes les larmes de mon coeur._

A Sirius Black, celui qui a toujours pris son rôle de parain à coeur et qui est mort pour nous sauver...

H.J.P

__

__

__

_A écrit harry sur ta tombe. C'est taillé dans la pierre. C'est une belle épitaphe qui ne ternira jamais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose. _

__

__

__

A Patmol (Padfoot), l'ami fidèle dont je n'aurais jamais du douter.

Moony (Lunard)

__

__

__

_Ses mots non plus ne disparaitront jamais, car même à travers la mort et la trahison je sais que nous nous retrouverons un jour, tous les quatre, quelque part._

__

__

_Certains appellent ça le paradis, mais moi j'appelerais ça l'Espérance._

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

> Je l'avais mis sur mon LJ et Minouch m'a dit de le poster, j'ai un peu oublier et finalement... Je le poste. C'est tout petit, mais bon, c'était une réponse à un défi sur els groupes msn, que j'ai écrit directement, alors j'allais pas passer 2h sur mon ordinateur...
> 
> Je pense que je posterai aussi les autres défis auxquels j'ai répondu, même si ils sont tous d'un genre très différents...

_Bisous à tous!_

__

__

_Titou_

__


End file.
